


Everyone Loves Slinkies

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Toys, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus makes an... odd discovery. Not bad, just... odd. (The ellipses are essential.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Slinkies

**Author's Note:**

> For kyraneko on Tumblr.

"Rodimus? Where are those damage maps from-" Magnus stopped as the door to his Prime’s office opened fully. Rodimus wasn’t inside. Perhaps Magnus should have expected that.

Still, he needed those maps. Magnus entered and shuffled through the barely-contained chaos on Rodimus’s desk (“I know exactly where everything is!” he could just hear Rodimus protesting, and quirked an optic ridge at the desk in lieu of the real Rodimus). Various forms and reports, in various states of completion, but none were the precise form he was looking for. Frowning, Magnus checked the drawers just in case.

No forms - extra styli and data keys, reference guides he seemed to have guiltily stowed away, a few items he didn’t think were quite appropriate of someone of Rodimus’s age and station, and - “What in the world?” Magnus withdrew his hand from the bottom drawer, bringing along a long, flexible spring. “What _is_ this?”

***

"Try it again, Magnus!"

It was less than dignified, but it would take a harder mech than Magnus to refuse in the face of Danny’s grin. Magnus nudged the strange “Slinky” toy with a fingertip, and watched as it tumbled merrily end-over-end down the main steps of the Iacon Concert Hall. Or what was left of them.

"How was that?" he asked as the Slinky finally came to shivery, lolling rest at the foot of the steps.

"Awesome!" Danny cheered from his perch, and Magnus chuckled as he went to retrieve the toy. How Rodimus had managed to acquire an Autobot-scale Slinky he did not know, but the discovery was a fortuitous one. He had just about gathered it all up when he heard Danny chirp, "Hi Roddy! Wanna try?"

A very undignified blurt of static may have escaped Magnus - definitely did, judging by the familiar chuckle from behind him. Sheepishly, Magnus turned around to face his leader, the evidence of his snooping in his hands. Rodimus took in his second, his Slinky - and smirked, optic ridge cocked in a way reminiscent of how Magnus often looked at Rodimus.

"Trade you for the outer ridge damage reports," Magnus offered, extending the toy to Rodimus. Optics sparkling with amusement, Rodimus accepted.


End file.
